Woven Hearts
by Black-Dranzer-1119
Summary: AU It has been 2 years since Light and Misa have gotten together and the world is perfect...Or is it? Misa's world has been turned upside down and now will she be able to save herself? LightxMisa RyuuzakixLight. Based off a song... Guess which one.


**Hellos. To all the readers of friends? I am sorry I haven't updated in ages but not only have I been really busy but I have been putting off writing the next section. Ok this story is my first story in Misa's POV so I hope it is fairly in character. ****I based this off a song and at least the start should be a give away to anyone who knows this song but I want people to review and tell me what song they think it is. I was going to use this song for a Naruto but I became a DN fan before I got a chance to write the Naruto version. I hope you like it.**

**Thank you jesus-of-suburbia2o2o for betaing**

**Pairings: MisaxLight RyuuzakixLight**

Misa let out another low yawn as she sat at the Kitchen table and waited for Light to come home. A quick glance at the time showed that it was now two am and still no sign of her boyfriend could be seen. _'Maybe, I can just rest my eyes for a minute' _she thought tiredly and rested her head on her arms but soon fell asleep.

***

'_This is so nice and warm… wait a minute. LIGHT!' _Misa's eyes flew open and she sat up and looked around in hopes of seeing him before he left.

"Oh, so you're awake I see." Misa's head whipped around to see the handsome young man stepping out of the en-suite with a towel resting on his shoulders and his chest bare. Misa let out a small blush and giggle as Light walked over and pressed a soft kiss to the top of her head. _'Can life get any better than this?'_ Misa thought, contentment washing over her in waves.

"Misa, I will be staying at my apartment tonight. Ryuuzaki is going to be starting me on learning French today and so he wants to get as much done as possible in the first two days at least." _'…Oh, right, if life was perfect then it wouldn't include Ryuuzaki.'_ Misa thought bitterly.

Ryuuzaki was Light's college professor and despite only being 25 himself was held in such high esteem that he could choose to teach however many he wanted to help people achieve their dream job. Light was an extremely intelligent 17 year old with a passion for justice and the law and as soon as Light applied for To-oh University he was immediately contacted by Ryuuzaki and was told that he was chosen to complete a highly specialized course designed for people with Light's level of IQ who had an interest in detective work. That had been nearly a year ago and already Light was starting his fifth language and was training in the areas of biology, chemistry, physics, mathematics, medicine, world law, computer and martial arts. Since the courses were so demanding, Light was rarely ever home and spent most nights at an apartment close to the university.

"Light, but tonight is our two year anniversary. You promised that you would be here tonight to celebrate." Misa whined, a pout clearly on her face. Lately Light had been spending less and less time around Misa and more time studying around that pervert Ryuuzaki.

"I'm sorry Misa but Ryuuzaki insisted that I stay and get a proper head start on my French." Light replied sounding annoyed. _'Damn that Ryuuzaki stealing MY Light away from me! Yes, MY Light, not Ryuuzaki's Light.'_

"I will probably be too tired to drive back tonight. I will try and make it up to you as soon as I can." Light turned to open the cupboard door and pulled out a white collared shirt and a gold tie that brought out the caramel colour of his eyes. As he was pulling the shirt on his hair was lifted up slightly and she saw a flash bruised skin at the back of his neck.

"Light, what happened to your neck?" Misa asked curiously but a hint of dread edged her thoughts though she didn't understand why.

"Nothing." Light replied casually and Misa beamed happily. "Okay, I'm going now. I will see you soon, Misa." Light blew Misa a kiss but for some reason that didn't comfort Misa as much as it usually did.

"Bye Light. I love you," Misa said hopefully but Light just slipped on his shoes and left. Misa felt as though she had been slapped in the face as the reassuring words that she had so needed to hear weren't said. _'Could you really be Ryuuzaki's Light now? Oh _please_ don't leave me…'_

***

"Hey Misa, what's up? Is it Light again cause if it is I swear I will fucking fly over to Japan and kick his arse." Misa let out a sigh as she heard her best friend's voice… Well, second best friend. Light was the love of her life after all so he should be her best friend too.

"Light's not staying over tonight is all." Misa replied glumly and heard Sarah choke on whatever alcoholic drink she was currently throwing down.

"Wh-WHAT! You have got to be fucking kidding me. This is your two freaking year anniversary and he is spending is spending it with some whack job doing god knows fucking what and leaves you on your own. I thought you told me he was a fucking Einstein or something." Misa winced at her friend's language.

"Hey, don't talk about Light that way. It's not his fault that he has a pervert of a professor…"

"Whoa, whoa, _whoa_ hang on a sec. You never told Ryuuzaki was a fucking perv." Sarah swore, interrupting Misa. "Man that's shit. But what the hell are you doing defending that arse hole Light anyway? He doesn't fucking deserve you, that's what I think and if that damn fucking Ryuuzaki didn't look like such a fucking ghoul I would have almost thought that bastard was cheating on you. Especially the way he is always fucking studying and practically ignores you whenever that other fucktard is around."

"Well…"_ 'Should I tell her about the bruise I saw on Light's neck? Maybe this phone call wasn't such a good idea after all…'_

"Shit… There's more isn't there. Well hurry up and fucking tell me already." Sarah's voice was now laced with concern and Misa felt bad for worrying her.

"Oh, it's nothing. Thanks for talking to me today. You have made me feel so much better." Misa replied in a fake cheery voice.

"As long as you're sure. I still want to beat the shit out of that damn boyfriend of yours. Keep in touch Hun and don't let anyone push you around. See you around."

"Bye and thank you." Misa hung up the phone but for the first time that she could remember Sarah had actually made her feel worse. '_Could Light actually be cheating on me? Oh no… Wait why don't I drop by and see Light and maybe everything will be okay.'_

***

It was nearly midnight and Misa was ready to face Light. The last few hours were spent getting rid of the decorations that should have been put up to celebrate and it took everything Misa had not to cry. Some how she managed to put on the dress she would have been wearing and do her hair just so. Her makeup was light but seductive and her high heeled emphasized her long, thin legs. All in all, Misa was dressed to kill.

'_But what good is though to look like a princess if your true love is into princes?'_

Misa got into her car and set off to Light's place but each second more and more doubts surfaced in her mind until finally she was there… And she wished she wasn't. Light was very obviously not alone as he and Ryuuzaki both stood out the front of Light's apartment and arguing if Light's raised voice was anything to go by. Sitting in her car she watched as Ryuuzaki took a step closer to Light who took a step back and turned away.

'_Light, what is he saying to you?'_

"Ryuuzaki…How many…Seeing Misa." Misa smiled sadly as she heard Light's fractured words.

'_So Ryuuzaki really is after you.' _

Even Misa wasn't stupid enough to think that she would be serious competition for Ryuuzaki if Light showed the inclination towards being on the other side of the fence.

'_I'm pretty, but Ryuuzaki really isn't as ugly as I like to say he is and… well, he's a genius. He and Light practically share the same brain. They may fight but that's only because they like the competition. They enjoy testing their limits and coming out on top. How can I compete with that?'_

Misa watched barely breathing as Ryuuzaki leant forward as if to kiss Light but he instead of lips, his mouth became reacquainted with Light's fist.

Misa winced but feeling a little more than reassured that Light was not interested in Ryuuzaki the same way that the other man was so obviously interested in Light; Misa left. It would only be when she got home that she would remember why she was there in the first place.

***

It would be two months before Misa would ever think of that incident again but in those two months everything was perfect again. Light was loving and every little want that Misa had was quickly met. If Light was willing to put in the effort for her then she found it far too easy to ignore the guilty looks he gave her when he thought she wasn't looking. When you had the chance to feel like you were the most important person in the universe it is only natural that you wouldn't want that ruined no matter how much it was hurting the people around you.

After those blissful months had past though that night came back to haunt her. Light was more distant than ever and no matter how hard Misa tried she didn't have the strength to pull him back to her… Not this time. Misa however was in no way, shape or form a quitter and she fought for Light with every cell she had in her body. From crashing study sessions to blackmail, Misa had to fight for every second of time that she managed to spend with Light. Unfortunately though for Misa, Ryuuzaki was fighting just as hard.

Not only was he a_ lot _smarter than she was it seemed that Light was becoming more and more willing to listen to whatever Ryuuzaki had to say and so more often than not it was Ryuuzaki Light sided with. Misa's formerly perfect world disintegrated beneath her feet and she felt the sting of heartbreak more deeply because of how slowly all the love that held her heart together fell away.

***

"Misa, I told you last week that I was leaving." Light scolded and Misa gave her best pout and crossed her arms.

"I still don't see why I can't come along with you. It's not like I will be in the way or anything." Misa replied getting annoyed that Light hadn't bothered to look over at her; instead focusing on the suitcase he was packing.

"Misa, for one thing you don't speak English or Italian and secondly, this is a business trip and I will be way too busy solving this case to take you around sight seeing." Making sure that the case was closed securely; Light lifted it off the bed and sat it up on the floor. Pressing his lips against Misa's cheek briefly, Light then bent to pick up the case again.

"Goodbye Misa." Misa collapsed on the floor as Light walked through the door. _'How could I lose to an emotionless, perverted, ghoulish old man like Ryuuzaki?'_ Misa thought as tears finally streamed down her face. She had lost. She could feel a sense of premonition in Light's goodbye and without realizing she was doing it; Misa picked herself off the floor and walked to the door but Light was gone.

***

The two weeks inched by and finally after a millennia of waiting and dreading it was time to meet Light at the airport. Misa squared her shoulders, rubbed foundation on her face to hide the evidence of her sleepless nights and many, many bouts of tears and got in her car. She may have lost but she would never let Ryuuzaki see her cry.

Misa walked confidently through the crowded airport… until she saw them.

Until she saw the shine reflect off Light's left hand. Until then she had been fine. Now however Misa felt like the armor she had built up in her mind was hit by a tank. Light smiled at Ryuuzaki who returned a small one of his own and Light took Ryuuzaki's hand innocently… Misa recoiled visibly.

…Another tank.

Then Ryuuzaki bent down and kissed Light's cheek like Light had kissed hers a million times before and that was the moment Light truly lived up to his name. Every inch of him seemed to radiate a shine of its own and Misa had never believed that anyone could possibly be so happy. She barely noticed her amour fall or the smile turn into a look of horror.

_'I love Light… I want him to be happy but if his happiness means sacrificing my own… I guess I have always been prepared to do that.'_

Strolling up to Light, Misa placed a finger on Light's lips to silence him.

"Be happy for me, okay?" Misa said smiling, not caring that her eyes were filled with tears or that her legs were shaking like they couldn't hold her weight. "You _better_ take good care of him, Ryuuzaki, or I will have to hurt you." Misa threatened, her voice shaking, her heart breaking and Ryuuzaki gave her a small smile.

"Thank you Miss Misa, I shall protect Light with my life." Misa grinned… well as best as she could given the circumstances since she knew that Ryuuzaki would keep his word. Kissing both of them on the cheek she walked out of the airport and never looked back.

**Ok can anyone guess the song this is based on? Also I am thinking of writing a sequel in Light's POV as there was a lot that happened that Misa didn't know about. So should I write it? It will be a lot longer a possibly have a lemon.**** Anyway thanks for reading.**


End file.
